Some methods of radiopacifying a balloon catheter wherein the balloon has an opacifying layer sandwiched between two other polymeric layers have been described. In addition, coating of the internal lumen of a catheter balloon for radiopacity with the intent being to improve biocompatibility has been attempted. In addition, some methods of compounding opacifyers directly into the base material or chemically altering the polymer to accept a radiopaque moiety into the molecule have been attempted. One problem with compounding has been that the physical characteristics of the base material are often times changed due to the volume of opacifyier required to obtain proper radiopacity. Another prior art method has included assembling precious metal bands onto devices, such as catheters, in order to identify certain locations on the catheter shafts under fluoroscopy.